Grell's ipod
by i-wanna-have-your-babies
Summary: Grell accidently leaves his ipod at the Phantomhive estate and Sebastian finds it and listens to some of his music. Not an AU and no Yoai, sorry. I apologize in advance if characters are OOC! (I suck at summaries :P) RATED M FOR GRELL'S CHOICE OF MUSIC.


**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing. *cries in corner***

* * *

"Bye bye, Sebas-chan!~" Grell said, running off after a long visit with Sebastian. Sebastian sighed and looked around. He would have to replace more than thirty items that Grell had broken. As he bent down to pick up some glass from the floor, he spotted a strange item on the ground. It was red but had a black rectangle in the middle. He picked it up and saw that there was a button on the bottom, which he pressed. What came up on the box almost made him drop the whole thing. It was a picture of him...in the shower.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed There was a bar on the top that said the time and on the bottom, there was a bar and an arrow. It said 'slide to unlock' so Sebastian put his finger on the arrow and slid it to the right. It disappeared and up came little boxes with another picture behind them. This picture was from when he was all wet from the rain and pushing his hair up from his face. He sighed and took the little box to his room. He wanted to figure this thing out and find a way to get the photographs off of it.

In his room, Sebastian sat on the bed and swiped through the pages of squares clumsily. He found a square that said 'music' and tapped on it. A picture of what looked like a woman with pink hair came up, at least he thought it was a woman, but the build was off, it was squarer than usual women. He pressed a small sideways triangle and a noise came out of the box. Sebastian was so startled, he dropped the box. The sounds coming out of the box were words! He picked the box up and listened to the words that were playing, it was a song of some sort

"Fuck me, I'm a celebrity; can't take your eyes off me. You wanna fuck me just to get somewhere, fuck me, I;m a celebrity; can't take your hands off me. You wanna suck me, what you waitn' for?" The voice sang. Sebastian quickly turned it off before any of the servants heard it.

"Why am I not surprised he has this..." He muttered. He scrolled through all the shinigami's music. He turned on a song called Prisoner turning down the volume in case it was as dirty as the last song.

"I've got no regrets. And I remember the day that we met. There was no way I could forget you. So I followed you home and I waited until you were alone. And I crept. Into your room while you slept. And laid next to you and I knew that I could never let you go. I know that this seems so wrong, but I'm just a lovesick criminal. You can arrest me baby, lock me up, throw away the key! I don't care if I'm in trouble deep, I'm addicted to your love! I'll be your PRISONER! I'll be your-" Sebastian turned the song off and reminded himself to lock his bedroom window.

The next song he found was called Mad Rad Hair. Sebastian didn't bother turning down the volume this time, what harm could a song about hair do?

"Mad rad hot hair, make them jealous bitches, damn! Hott hott, chii it up, extra volume, tease it up. Fashion multifox hot, seen it on the catwalk. Color chunks lush hot, razor cut jagged. I'm femmy, not a faggot, scene hair so sick, texting on my sidekick, those extensions so thick. You can suck my dick, so get in my chair-" Sebastian turned it off, laughing. The song fitted the flamboyant red reaper perfectly.

He clicked on another song, this one called I'm a monster. He listened to it but knew why it was on Grell's 'favorites' list when he got to the chorus.

"Cut, cut, cut you up! Imma monster, hahaha! Eat you like a cannibal, spit you out like an animal! Cut, cut, cut you up! Imma monster, hahaha! Eat you like a cannibal, spit you out like an animal! Slice, slice, slice you up, Imma monster, hahaha! Slice you up, I'll slice and dice, serve you up as cold as ice! Slice, slice, slice you up, Imma monster, hahaha! Slice you up, I'll slice and dice, serve you up as cold as ice!"

"How fitting.." Sebastian mused, looking through the playlists. There was one called 'work songs', one called 'death', Sebastian froze before clicking one called 'me and Sebas-chan' The first song that came up was called Rebel Love Song. Sebastian listened to the song, deciding that it was a good song, but not really fitting for him and the shinigami. He then clicked on a sing called I can't make you love me. He sat there, listening to it. The demon started to feel a bit guilty, if this song was really what Grell felt about him, then it wasn't just lust speaking when Grell flirted with him.

Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door.

"SEBBY!" A voice called. "I LEFT SOMETHING HERE AND I NEED IT!"

Sebastian walked upstairs and opened the door, leaving the box on his bed. "Back again?" He asked the redhead standing on the doorstep.

Grell nodded. "I left something here, its black but has a red case, have you seen it?"

Sebastian nodded and motioned for Grell to follow him downstairs. He entered his room and picked up the box.

"Interesting music." He told the reaper.

"You listened to my music?" Grell asked. He took the box and put it in his pocket.

"Yes, I did. Its...quite entertaining, I must say."

"You liked it?" Grell grinned and struck a pose, singing; "Fuck me, I'm a _shinigami_!"

Sebastian chuckled a bit. "I'd rather not."

"Why not?" Grell pouted up at the demon.

"Because-" Sebastian was cut off by Ciel's angry shout.

"Sebastian, what the HELL happened here and why haven't you fixed it yet?!"

Grell smiled and tried not to look guilty while Sebastian frowned and sighed.

"Grell, its time for you to go, you got your little box thing, now go." Sebastian said.

"Its called an Ipod, Sebas-chan~" Grell said. He unlocked the window when Sebastian wasn't looking and flounced upstairs. "Bye darling!~"

* * *

**Soooooo, yeah, I dunno how good that was... anywhore, i might do more chapters where Sebastian falls in love with Grell but i dunno what the plot would really be, if you have ANY IDEAS AT ALL for a next chapter, review this fic and tell me PLEASE! :) THANKS FOR READING! BAI! :3**


End file.
